


Her Scrapbook

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Scrapbooks, new found family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye grew up in an orphanage and was sent back and forth between St. Agnes and homes. Being on the move always, of course she wanted something to remember the foster families by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Scrapbook

**Author's Note:**

> This justdrabbles fic is priceless! Too cute for word ;)

It was Ward who thought about that first. It’s when he sees her scrapbook under her bed. He didn’t mean to invade her privacy, but he was tasked to check his rookie’s things.

He opened it and smiled at how the scrapbook was full of glitters and bows and stickers. It was so..  _Skye_ , Ward thought. It was probably a good 20 pages or more, he presumed. He opened it on the first page and saw a 5-year-old Skye with icing on her face. He kept looking through her scrapbook with a smile on his face. Even when she was a kid, she was good with others. He quickly shut it close when he heard Skye calling him.

She opened her door and smiled at him, “So, found anything suspicious?”

"Nah," he lied. "You know why I’m doing this right?"

"Of course," she shrugged with a smile as she walked towards him and sat beside him. "I know SO’s are supposed to check on the rookie’s things. I don’t mind."

"Good," he smiled.

-

Being a spy comes in handy when you need to find out something. And for Grant Ward, being a Level 7 Special ops SHIELD Agent came in handy when he was sneaking off to Skye’s bunk.

It was early in the morning and Skye was already taking her shower. She does it every morning before training, and quite frankly, Ward doesn’t understand why.  _It makes me feel fresh to start the morning, okay_ , she said to him before.

He opens her bunk door by overriding her lock. He kneels by her bed and reaches under to get her scrapbook.

"Ah, page 8," Ward whispers as he turns the pages. On this page, he sees Skye starting to get adopted. There’s one picture where young Skye is carrying her bag on her shoulder while smiling at the camera with the nuns. It amazes Ward that Skye could be so thoughtful and full of effort enough to write the whole story behind the picture. Ward smiles when he see that Skye did the same thing to the following pictures on the following pages. Each picture had a story written beside it. Ward found himself frowning every time he reads the story on how she was sent back to the orphanage. He kept reading until page 11 when he heard that Skye stopped singing from the shower. He shuts the scrapbook close and went back to his bunk.

-

Ward made it a habit of sneaking into Skye’s bunk for two days straight. He would set the alarm at 5:15 in the morning, the exact time Skye gets up to take a shower.

He sneaks into her bunk and groaned at having to override her lock again. He consumed his usual spot on her floor, kneeling by her bed while reading her scrapbook. He was on page 14 when he tried so hard to contain his laughter. On page 14, he sees a teen Skye wearing an Ironman costume. On page 15, he sees her in a Captain America costume. And it scares him that he thinks she looks so _goddamn gorgeous_  in them.

He shut it close again when he heard that the flowing of water has stopped.

-

On his 5th day of sneaking up to Skye’s bunk, he found himself smiling once again when he started his morning routine of reading Skye’s scrapbook.

Page 16 contained them. The team.  _Her new found family._

_"Even though Agent May is always so stoic and serious, I know she’s only like that because she wants to protect us."_  she wrote. Skye amazes Ward once again on how she can easily look past everything and see the goodness in them. He sees her words beside a picture of May. He thinks Skye carries a secret camera everywhere because the picture of May in her scrapbook is May alone in the lounge drinking scotch. And his smile grows wider when he sees  _"Agent Melinda May: THE CAVALRY"_  in letter stickers on the bottom of it.

Page 17 contained the engineer.

_"Even though I don’t usually understand what Fitz is saying, I still love him. He’s like the brother I never had and I know he’s always gonna be there for me."_   Skye wrote beside a picture of her with Fitz. Ward looked closely on the picture and saw that it was taken on the day of their mission in South Ossetia.

Page 18 contained the biochemist.

“ _MANSCAPING,_ " Skye wrote in big letters above Jemma’s picture.  _Manscaping?_  Ward asked himself. He read Skye’s letter to Jemma and smiled again. Skye saw Jemma as her sister. She was proud and happy that Jemma was always there for her. She loved her to death, and didn’t know what she was going to do if she lost the biochemist. Another picture was on the page, and it was a picture of the two girls together. The two girls were in black and Ward knew it was from the day they saved Coulson.

Page 19 contained their boss.

He snorted when he saw that she wrote the letters A & C all over the page. Skye made Ward’s heart all soften up at how she saw Coulson through her eyes.  _"AC.. How could I even explain AC. He’s the father I always wanted. He’s the father I always needed. I’ve been sent from one foster home from another, and never have I experience the love AC’s giving me now. He’s there when I need him, and even when I don’t need him. He treats me like his own, and I couldn’t be any more grateful for that."_ Her speech was next to a picture of them together in Lola. Skye was wearing a red dress and Coulson was in his suit. Ward figured that it was the day Coulson brought her in, the day of their first mission as a team in Peru.

He was about to turn the page when he heard Skye coming. He groaned in frustration as he shut the scrapbook close.

"Damn it! It was me on the last page!" he murmured as he ran back to his bunk.

-

Ward didn’t wake up to his 5AM alarm.. Well, that’s because he didn’t actually sleep. He couldn’t wait for the morning when he would sneak into Skye’s bunk again, and read the page on him. It shocked him why it mattered to him so much; why  _what Skye thought of him_  mattered to him so much.

He set off to her bunk, override her lock and knelt by her bed again. “Same old, same old,” Ward whispered to himself when he held the scrapbook in his hands. He turned to the last page and read. There weren’t any pictures of him. Just words. The whole damn page was covered in words.

_"Grant Ward._

_Agent Ward._

_Damn it. What do I write._

_Alright, scrappy, here goes..”_

Ward stopped from reading when he read ‘ _scrappy’_. He covered his mouth to contain his laughter then mumbled to himself, “Scrappy. Of course Skye names her scrapbook!” He shakes his head laughing, then continued reading.

_"Grant Ward is an agent of SHIELD. Level 7. Special Ops. Not good with people. Yeah, hacked his file. Soo.._

_Grant Ward? Yes, Grant Ward. Damn it. I’m sorry for wasting your space, scrappy.._

_Alright. Good or bad? Yes, good first. Ward is awesome. He’s like the big brother to everyone. He’s always there for everyone. He’s there when we need protecting. He’s there when we need something. He’s a great person. He always put everyone first before him. He may not show it, but I know the Tin Man has a heart beneath all those metal. He proved it when he jumped off the plane to save Manscaping Jemma. He proved it when he kept Big Brother Fitz safe on their mission to South Ossetia. He proved it when he helped The Cavalry May through her demons. He proved it when he did everything he could to save Daddy Coulson. And he proves it to me always. I don’t need to tell you the exact details, scrappy, but don’t worry, I know he cares for me, too._

_Alright, bad part. Sometimes I don’t know if Grant Ward is Ward, or Grant. He switches from Grant to Ward in a millisecond that it actually amazes me he can do that. But that’s the thing, scrappy.. It amazes me, yet it bothers me. I don’t know why, but it does. Ward is over protective sometimes. He makes me do all these stupid work outs. (Which, by the way, is the reason I don’t get to update you as often, scrappy. Sorry about that.) He makes me wake up at crazy-o’clock to surprise me with goddamn push ups for every minute I’m late. Sometimes in missions, I swear he looks at me like I’m a kid who needs her mommy. He’s just so unpredictable, scrappy! And I have him as my supervising officer.. Ward is exasperating. He’s tiring. And he’s_ _moody. DAMN IT TO HELL!”_

"What!" Ward hissed through gritted teeth. He shut it close and stomped off to his bunk.

-

It didn’t take him long to burst. It angered him that Skye saw him that way. It angered him that Skye didn’t see how he was only like that because he wanted to keep her safe. It angered him that Skye didn’t see that he cared for her  _so goddamn much_ , as he would say. He took out his anger through her training. He made her do more push ups, more crunches, more jabs, more everything. And Ward couldn’t help but wonder why she’s complying to everything he asks for without complaining. Until one day..

"You didn’t turn the page," she says suddenly when she’s already on top of the spiral staircase, panting from their just-finished work out. She leaves without waiting for another word from him.

-

Ward found himself creeping to Skye’s bunk again. But this time, he didn’t have to override her lock on the door, because she left it slightly open. And when he goes in, he sees her scrapbook waiting on the bed. He opens it and turns to the page about him. He smiles (and blushes, though he wouldn’t admit it) when he turns to the 21st page and sees some more of Skye’s words.

_But you know what, scrappy?_

_He’s MY exasperating, tiring and moody SO who I wouldn’t change for another. He’s my SO, mine only, and I’m his rookie, his only._

On a sticky note beside her speech reads:  _Grant, I know you’re reading this, and I just wanted to let you know that I’m thankful you’re my SO and I wanted to thank you for always being there when I need you._

What made him smile more was when he caught sight of a picture of them together which was glued under her words. It was the biggest picture of all the pictures in the scrapbook, Ward noticed. It was in training, and from the angle in the picture, it was from the lab. “Damn, FitzSimmons,” Ward whispered. It was a picture of them together in the picture, separated by the punching bag. They were both smiling, and Ward himself smiled at the memory:

_"Smile for me?" asked Skye between punches._

_"What?" he asked back, raising an eyebrow at her while still holding onto the bag between them._

_"Smile for me."_

_"What do you mean ‘smile for me’?"_

_"Smile."_

_"No," frowned Ward._

_"Please," Skye pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a pout._

_"No."_

_"Fine," she grumbled as she continued punching the bag. "I swear, Ward. Sometimes I don’t know how to read you. Sometimes, you’re soft, then you’re hard. Sometimes you’re sweet, then you’re cold. Sometimes you’re happy, then you’re pissed. It’s like in a switch of a button, you switch emotions. Is that how your creator programmed you?"_

_"I’m not a robot, Skye."_

_"Prove it. Smile for me."_

_And he did. Sarcastically. But when Skye smiles back at him, the sarcastic smile he has on his face was quickly replaced by a real, warm and genuine smile._

He admits to himself now that he’s blushing when he sees another sticky note attached at the bottom of the page.

_"Piece of advice, SO. When you sneak into other’s bunk, I suggest you don’t wear your black badass boots because it leaves traces on the carpet. Plus, I suggest you wear gloves because I can see your fingerprints on my glass door. Busted you on your third day. Love, Rookie"_

 


End file.
